Hysteria
by AliceHysteria
Summary: Alice is alone is wonderland after killing Bumby. Her counter part makes an unsuspected visit.


_**Hysteria**_

_**Alice sat by a tree in the queens domain, she needed to get away from the real world. She knew the queen wouldn't do anything to her, she had just saved them all from the Dollmaker. The queen would at least let her have one day to think to herself. **_

_**Wonderland Alice sighed, she felt lonely. She didn't know who to talk to. Hatter was still mad at her, Caterpillar was gone, she wasn't willing to push her luck with the queen, Carpenter was still trying to kill his audience, and her beloved cat was missing. Alice was alone. **_

_**She was trying to think of someone to talk to, when she saw a flash of red and white run by. **_

_**" Hysteria? " Alice asked in a low voice. **_

_**As the dark girl listened to the sounds of the Queensland, she heard a scream she knew well. **_

_**" Hysteria! " Alice yelled. **_

_**She ran to where she heard the scream, she found Hysteria taking on some card guards. She reduced them to dust. Wonderland Alice was impressed, she'd let Hysteria kill things before, but never like this. When Hysteria was done killing the zombie cards, all that was left was her. Alice walked up to her. **_

_**" Hysteria. " Alice said softly. **_

_**Hysteria Alice looked at wonderland Alice. Wonderland looked the same, but had the royal dress on. Hysteria now had longer hair, hair as long as Wonderland's, and she was paler. If that was even possible. **_

_**" Hysteria how did you get out? You're supposed to be locked in our head. " **_

_**Hysteria looked at her, the blood leaking from her eyes, and mouth fell to floor. Alice grabbed Hysteria's upper arms, and looked into her eyes. **_

_**" Hysteria! Answer me! " **_

_**Hysteria said nothing, then Alice remembered that it was hard for Hysteria to talk. **_

_**" Hysteria I'm sorry, but I have to know how you got out. " **_

_**" It...was...open. " she took deep breaths in between each word, and her voice was raspy. **_

_**" The doorway was open? " Alice asked. **_

_**Hysteria nodded her head. **_

_**" Where did you go? Once you stepped through. " **_

_**" Valley...of...tears. " **_

_**" The valley of tears? How did you get there? " **_

_**" Cat. " **_

_**" Cheshire? " **_

_**Hysteria nodded, Alice growled, her cat was always in it somehow. **_

_**" What did he say? " **_

_**" Riddles. " **_

_**" Did you found out what they meant? " **_

_**Hysteria shook her head. **_

_**" That cat always has something to do with it. " **_

_**Alice let go of Hysteria, who just watched Alice destroy things with her hobby horse. Hysteria summoned her hobby horse, it was white, and stained with blood. Much like her. **_

_**" Wonderland. " Hysteria rasped out. **_

_**Alice looked back to Hysteria, blood was flowing out of her eyes, and mouth faster. Alice realized she was crying. **_

_**" Hysteria. " Alice whispered. **_

_**She had never seen Hysteria cry, then again she had never been face to face with the hallucination before. Alice dropped her hobby horse, running to Hysteria. **_

_**" Hysteria? What's wrong? " **_

_**" Complete. " **_

_**" What does that mean? " **_

_**" You. " **_

_**" I'm complete? " **_

_**Hysteria nodded, before she shut her eyes, falling into Wonderland's arms. Alice soon realized the bloody girl was asleep. **_

_**" Hysteria, how did this happen? " Alice asked herself. **_

_**Alice pick Hysteria up bridle style, looked around, and found a flat stone. She place Hysteria on the tall, flat surface. **_

_**" She looks sane when she's asleep." Said Alice. **_

_**" You of all people, should know an illusion when you see one. " **_

_**Alice knew that voice to well. **_

_**" Hello cat. " **_

_**" Hello Alice. I see you found your Hysterical counterpart. " **_

_**" No thanks to you. " **_

_**" I have a riddle for you. What's something you have locked away, that sees her, and wants to come out? " **_

_**Alice thought about it. She couldn't find the answer. When she looked at the cat to ask him what the answer was, he was gone. **_

_**" Blasted cat. " Alice grumbled. **_

_**Alice sat down beside the stone Hysteria rested on. Her mind forgot about Cheshire's riddles, and focused on what Hysteria said earlier. She was brought out of her thoughts, when she heard Hysteria start to mumble. **_

_**" Hysteria? " Alice asked softly. **_

_**Her eyes landing on the pail, bloody girl, who was starting to have a restless sleep. Alice knew better then to wake up and insane person from a sleep like this. She held her counter part's hands in her own. **_

_**" Hysteria calm down, you're ok, no one is hurting you, your safe with me. " Wonderland Alice said in to Hysteria's ears softly. **_

_**Hysteria visibly clamed down, Alice ran of her hands through Hysteria's hair. It was softer then she thought it would be. Then again, no one liked Hysteria much, everyone thought she was more insane then Wonderland Alice. **_

_**That's when Alice realized what her bloody companion meant. Hysteria was a fragment of the real Alice, like everyone here. But she is the only part of wonderland that has seen the real world. She was the part that was in the asylum, while Wonderland Alice was battling the queen, and the real Alice was lost in her head. **_

_**In a sense real Alice was Wonderland Alice, but Wonderland Alice was herself as well. Two people in one. **_

_**Hysteria was a part the real Alice let take all the pain of the asylum. That's the reason she looked like the real Alice, and had falling off the edge of insanity. Hysteria had landed in the river of blood, and horror. No way to get out. She was never a complete hallucination, she was a part of something else. Wonderland was complete. **_

_**Wonderland Alice felt a tear slip her one of her eyes, she never realized how much Hysteria needed someone. The dark girl felt Hysteria move, as she woke up. **_

_**" Hysteria are you awake? " Alice whispered. **_

_**Hysteria sat up, putting a hand on her head, and groaning. Wonderland Alice became very worried. **_

_**" Hysteria are you alright? " **_

_**" Dream. " **_

_**" You had a bad dream? " **_

_**Hysterical Alice nodded, she had been having nightmares for a while, but no one cared enough to ask her anything. **_

_**" Would you like to talk about it? " the borderline insane girl asked. **_

_**The pail, bloody girl was shocked. **_

_**' Why would she care? ' she asked herself. ' No one else does, so why her? ' **_

_**Alice's emerald eyes connected with bloody ones. Wonderland held a look Hysteria had never seen before. She didn't know what to make of it. **_

_**" What was the dream about? " **_

_**" Asylum. " **_

_**" Were you alone? " **_

_**" Yes. " **_

_**" What happened? " **_

_**" Doctor...medicine...alone...no...one...help. " **_

_**Alice had a hard time putting her counter part's words together. She decided to take it one step at a time. **_

_**" The doctor gave you medicine? " **_

_**Hysteria nodded. **_

_**" Then you were left alone? " **_

_**The new girl nodded again. **_

_**" No one came to help you? " **_

_**" Lonely. " **_

_**" You were lonely over there? " **_

_**Hysteria nodded, as blood fell a fast pace from her eyes, and mouth. Wonderland sat next to the bloody girl, and wrapped her arms around her. Hysteria flinched at first, then gave into the comfort, and cried more. All Wonderland could do was hold the insane, crying girl till she was better. **_

_**" Hysteria don't cry. I'll never leave you alone. Not for as long as you need me, or want me. " **_

_**Hysteria looked up at her, Alice's eyes held remorse, and truth. The pail girl did something she thought she'd never do. She leaned forward, and pressed her bloody lips to Wonderland's soft ones. Alice was shocked at first, then gave into her emotions, and the sweet kiss. **_

_**They broke apart a few moments later. Both shocked, but calm as well. Like they knew it would happen. Wonderland Alice finally had the answer to Cheshire's riddle. **_

_**" Cat, I know the answer now. I locked my love away, it saw her, broken, and bound. It wanted to come out. Now it has, and I can love again. "**_

_**Wonderland smiled and kissed Hysteria once more.**_


End file.
